


Prom Dress

by owoitsadinosaur



Series: The Bri Saga [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Oneshot, dont mind me crying, oc and zen are siblings, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owoitsadinosaur/pseuds/owoitsadinosaur
Summary: I wrote this for a twitter thread about my OC's past :>
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun & Original Character(s)
Series: The Bri Saga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847134
Kudos: 1





	Prom Dress

Ice cold water ran down her back, tracing her calves in tiny streams as the nearly eighteen year old massaged her scalp with shampoo.    
Her brother had used all the hot water, again.   
  
Or had she just turned it on cold?   
Who knew, she hadn’t had a warm shower in years.   
  
No one was home, at least, not any more. They had left about an hour ago, her family. All leaving for work, leaving her to go to school alone, like she did every morning.   
  
The shower was short, Byeol not wanting to stay in there longer than necessary, slipping out of the tub to sit on the edge as she wrung her hair out, before using a towel to dry it off.   
  
A small radio of her belongings played a song, its dull hum nearly overpowering the music, but Byeol knew what it was anyways. An american song by a popular artist about a prom dress.   
  
_ I’m nearing the end, of my fourth year. _   
  
It must’ve just started, allowing the girl a chance to turn it up, walking to the mirror. She hated mirrors.    
She wasn’t ugly, at least she didn’t think so, but she didn’t exactly blend in either. Long white hair that grew past her butt, blue eyes like the color of someone peppermint gum, freshly chewed, at least that’s what she had been told.   
  
Byeol looked in the mirror, sighing as she threw on her school uniform, over her small frame. Her face was pale, nearly frigid looking, aside from the red streaks that ran down her cheeks, and even her neck.   
  
She’d been crying again, something that occurred often, leaving her unable to feel it happening anymore at this point.   
  
_ I feel like I’ve been lackin’, crying too many tears. _ _   
_ _   
_ Using her forearm to smear the streaks, watching her skin return to its normal color. She must’ve been crying in the shower, as her eyes showed no signs of puffiness, something she usually had to calm down with ice.   
  
She returned her attention to her outfit, one of the best, something she had gotten into on her own, in hopes her parents would be proud.   
  
They weren’t.   
  
It wasn’t that good anyways, the only thing making it better than the other schools were the high amounts of IQ of the student council, and maybe the degree of the teachers.   
  
_ Everyone seemed to say it was so great,  _ _   
_ _ but did I miss out, was it a huge mistake? _   
  
It hadn’t taken her long to exit the bathroom, tossing her pajama’s back into her room, before grabbing her bag and heading out the door.   
  
Her stomach growled for breakfast but she didn’t feel like making anything, nor did she have the money to buy anything, and the quick grab things were for her brother.   
  
The walk to school was silent, the sound of her footsteps echoing off the cement and over passes as she walked.   
  
_ I can’t help the fact I like to be alone, _ _   
_ _ it might sound kind of sad but that’s just what I seem to know. _   
  
Her classmates began to follow in tow not too long after, but none of them spoke to her. She forced a pleasant smile on her face, waving to everyone and giving small ‘hello’s’. No one ever talked to her, unless it was a love confession of some sort, she got all kinds of those.   
  
Everyday she’d pass the same old students, and the same old people on the sidewalk. The brunette who always walked exactly three feet behind her, the redhead who was running around outside of shops, the biker gang down the corner.   
  
It was numbing how plain her day was.    
  
But there was at least one mishap a week, and it so happened to be today. She stepped on her book bag strap, as she was carrying it at her front, and tripped. Like always, the brunette, who she assumed was a year younger would always offer her help, which she’d decline, standing up and brushing herself off.   
  
_ I tend to handle things usually by myself _

_ And I can't ever seem to try and ask for help _ _   
_ _   
_ Byeol had eventually arrived at school, splashing water on her face in a nearby bathroom. The cold water had nothing on the icy chill of her shower, and it did nothing to ease her anxiety.   
  
She did the same thing every day but she couldn’t help feeling more nervous today. Dragging herself to class, she sat down, putting her things in her desk. She knew no ones faces, and no ones names, why did she need to?   
  
_ I’m sitting here, crying in my prom dress,  _ _   
_ _ I’d be the prom queen if crying was a contest. _ _   
_ _   
_ Class began soon after, leaving her to yawn and lazily do her school work, watching the clock as time trickled by.    
  
It didn’t take long for the first break to come, allowing the one person in the entire school who spoke to her, to come over, sitting backwards in the seat in front of her.   
  
His name was Jaebeom, someone she had rejected before, but just couldn’t give up, although he seemed to be now, but still, she humored him.    
  
“So?” He asked expectantly, his green eyes sparkling.   
  
“What did you ask again? I was looking at the lint in your hair.” Byeol mused, her face actually lighting up in a real smile for the first time in all day, as she watched him scramble to get it out.   
  
“I was saying, are you going to come?”   
  
“Come where?”    
  
Jaebeom let out a long drawn out sigh, pointing to the two tickets he had laid at her desk.   
  
“To the musical! Please Byeol? My last chance at making you fall in love with me, I promise.” The boy pressed his hands together, pleading.   
  
She eyed the actor on the tickets, an albino like her, going by the name of Zen.    
  
“Fine, it’s tomorrow, right?”    
  
“Yup! It starts at six, so please don’t be late.”   
  
_ Makeup is running down, feelings are all around _

_ How did I get here? I need to know _ _   
_ _   
_ The next day came.   
  
She had left the house without a hiccup, humming to herself as she walked past her brother's parked car as he was exiting it.   
  
He eyed her, but said nothing. They looked nothing alike anyways, who could’ve guessed they were siblings?   
  
The sun was already starting to set as she made her way towards the theatre, getting there a few minutes before. Her phone was tucked into her purse, and she rather not use it unless she needed to, as the battery drained fast.   
  
The minutes ticked by, and she suspected she’d get there before Jaebeom but thought nothing of it, and waited.   
  
A few more, it was getting closer to six, and she was beginning to grow anxious, fearing that she looked like an abandoned puppy outside as audience members flooded in.   
  
It was past six now, and he was still nowhere to be seen, leaving a growing pit in her stomach, but luckily she had her ticket. Byeol checked her phone, fearing the worst, and that’s what she got as her heart dropped into her stomach.   
  
Jaebeom: Sorry Byeol! Mom said I had to study, I hope you like it though!   
  
It had been sent to her before she left. How silly of her.    
  
_ I guess I maybe had a couple expectations _

_ Thought I'd get to them, but no I didn't _   
  
Byeol sighed, shoving her phone back in her bag and fishing out the ticket. Might as well see it anyways.   
  
The line wasn’t that long, and it moved rather fast, considering they didn’t even look at the ticket, just shoving it into the trash nearby, what a waste.   
  
  
When it came her turn, she asked to keep it, and the man who took tickets shrugged, letting her walk through.   
  
The theatre was run down, but there seemed to be quite a crowd. She shuffled to her seat, sighing as she set her bag down in what was supposed to be Jaebeom’s seat, just in time for the musical, or whatever it was, to start.   
  
It had started, and needless to say, the acting, was  _ terrible _ . People were getting up and leaving left and right, cursing that their money had been lost, but she stayed. Whatever the reason, she felt like she had to.   
  
_ I guess I thought that prom was gonna be fun _

_ But now I'm sitting on the floor and all I wanna do is run _ _   
_   
It did get better though, the man from the ticket coming on stage, his acting probably the best in there. She could tell he hadn’t been doing this for very long though, but nonetheless, she was going to make sure she told him good job on her way out.   
  
At some point in the performance, she saw a group of girls at the bottom of the stage, as the auditorium had emptied out, oogling over the man. She decided to go down there too, whispering to one of them.   
  
“Hi- uh, can I sit here?” She whispered to a brunette, who had long brown hair.   
  
“Of course, is this your first show?” Byeol nodded shyly, as this woman seemed to be older than her.   
  
“I assure you, he’ll be a star one day, his name is Zen.”   
  
Byeol was interested in her words for once, before turning her attention back to the stage. He sang about a girl he was in love with, the number having him reach for the audience, the fangirls besides the one next to Byeol, reaching for him.   
  
He gave a wink to them, causing them to squeal, and looked around the small group a bit more before his eyes seemed to land on her, and she could hear him stumble over his words a bit, his face turning even paler, before he continued on like nothing happened.   
  
Strange.   
  
_ I keep collections of masks upon my wall _

_ To try and stop myself from revealing it all _ _   
_ _   
_ It didn’t take long for the musical to end, and when it did, Byeol had stayed and chatted with the brunette a bit, learning a bit more about this ‘Zen’ fellow before she decided to go into the vestibule, where all the actors and actresses gathered.   
  
There was another fairly decent character in the show, who had no one around him, so she went to him first, striking up a casual conversation that didn’t last long, before going over to join the horde of fangirls.   
  
_ Affecting others is the last thing I would do _

_ I keep to myself though I want to break through _ _   
_ _   
_ The male was trying to keep his fangirls under control, as they screamed over him.    
  
“Now now ladies.” He seemed to look at each of them, as if he was searching for someone, seeming to look, desperate, whatever the reason.   
  
Byeol stood a safe distance away, waiting politely for a chance to compliment him, looking out the window at the night as she waited.   
  
Suddenly, the lobby went quiet, and she looked up, confused.   
  
“ _ Byeol? _ ”   
  
_ I hold so many small regrets _

_ And what-ifs down inside my head _ _   
_ _   
_ Her eyes had locked with the man who did the best on stage, and he seemed so sad. Like a sad she found in herself when she looked in the mirror.   
  
Why was he sad?   
  
Please don’t cry.   
  
“Byeol, is that you?” His fangirls had parted like the red sea, and he was a foot away from her.   
  
His voice nearly cracked on the end, his red eyes searching hers desperately.   
  
Her brother had red eyes.   
  
The one who had-   
  
Oh.   
  
_ Some confidence it couldn't hurt me _

_ My demeanor is often misread _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I'm sitting here, crying in my prom dress _

_ I'd be the prom queen if crying was a contest _

_ Makeup is running down, feelings are all around _

_ How did I get here I need to know _ _   
_ _   
_ There he was, the brother whom she had loved so dearly, who had ran away in her latest years of elementary, leaving her behind, standing in front of her, tears now escaping his eyes as onlookers watched.   
  
“H...Hyun..?”    
  
His hair was long now, as long as hers, and he was so tall now, and she hadn’t the slightest idea where he had gotten it from.   
  
_ I guess I maybe had a couple expectations _

_ Thought I'd get to them, but no I didn't _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I guess I thought that prom was gonna be fun _

_ But now I'm sitting on the floor and all I wanna do is run _

_ All I wanna do is run _

_ All I wanna do is run _

_ All I wanna do is run _ _   
_ _   
_ He grabbed her, pulling her into his chest, holding her as if she was going to disappear, when it really should’ve been her.   
  
For once, she felt safe again, despite not having seen this man in quite a few years, and she hugged back, hesitantly at first, as if he wasn’t really there, before her hands gripped the back of his shirt, causing her to breathe heavily.   
  
It was her brother, the one she had dreamed about coming back for her countless times, the one who’s floor she’d sleep on at night when she had bad dreams, the one who used to take her to the park, who used to sneak her out for fun.   
  
He was here.   
  
She was safe again.


End file.
